Brackendra stories
by Yakall
Summary: Brackendra fluff (one-shots...of course). In which they try to have a nice day but something (or someone) usually interrupts.
1. Patch quilt

**Important! If you are reading this before 1-27-20 then you have read these previously written. I know I can do better so I'm re-writing then.**

As a side note I will also be re-doing a lot of my other stories as well. That includes the midnight star. I absolutely butchered it so I am redeeming myself. Ooh almost forgot, I will be posting a very special Valentine's Day post. It will be a multiple part story that hopefully will all be finished then. It'll be posted here.

I'm starting out with a new story first. I will do the others in my own due time (well most of them, I need to stop using/kind of copying others so ya).

Patch quilt.

I don't own Fablehaven.

Bracken picked up another box from the attic of the Sorenson's home. This was Marla and Scott's place, not the other Sorensons. He walked down the stairs and placed the box with many others that would later be sorted.

He and Kendra had gotten married a week ago and now they were moving some of Kendra's old stuff into their new home.

The box he had set down was partially opened and Bracken saw two squares of colorfully designed fabric. It showed a little carton girl kicking a soccer ball and the other one was sheet of music that didn't have a title.

Curiously he pulled out the boxes contents. It was a very fluffy soft quilt. It had patches of all sorts on it. He saw one of a baby boy. It looked like one of the decorations you'd put on a baby shower card.

Another one held a stack of books. As Bracken examines the quilt he heard Kendra's soft foot steps behind him.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked curiously. He held up the quilt. She got a smile on her face and her eyes for a little misty. "My mom made me that quilt when I was ten. Each square is a specific memory."

"Do I get to know what these memories are?" Bracken asked matching the smile on her face.

"Oh I suppose" she replied.

She went over each square. One that held a bright sun with a cute cartoon face had apparently come from when Kendra said that she loved the sun so much she declared she was going there someday. A square that had the drama masks from theatre's story was when she was the best little actor in second grade and other years as well.

One of Brackens favorite square was one that had a little girl with fake butterfly wings and a little wand. Each square had a story. Whether it be funny, sweet, or somber every moment listening was worth it. By the final square that held an apple Kendra told this story her voice rising and lowering as well as speeding up and slowing down at the appropriate spots "One day I came home very sad. Some mean little kid had called me a teachers pet! I was devastated. This little kid made me determined to hate my teacher. So I did some bad things. I bumped her apple in the trash can and took one of her pencils without asking! I ran home and told my mother all about my miserable week. She told me that it didn't matter what that kid said because I was still me and even if being me made me a teacher's pet then I was a teacher's pet."

Kendra sat back propping herself up on her elbows and asked "Well what do you think?"

"I loved every bit of it." He replied.

Kendra left so many clues. She left out strange scraps of fabric, she noisily sewed, and nothing! She asked him to hang up her one sign that said "family's are like quilts. Lives stuck together, stitched with smiles and tears, colored with memories, and bound with love."-even though she could reach the spot she wanted.

So on that proud day she presented her masterpiece. Every square filled with a different memory.

*I feel the need to stop writing these little things unless I have an announcement. Mostly its to explain my story. But this isn't math so Justifying my "solution" won't really do anything. I don't know let me know what you think and then I guess I'll decide if I should keep these going. You know get to know me better.*


	2. Lockdown

Lockdown.

I don't own fablehaven. Or Dragonwatch. Book three spoilers.

Trying out some angst for y'all. Bear with with me.

She was fine. Just walking along and it hit her. A giant well of emotion threatened to swallow her up. Her breathing became rapid and her eyes darted around.

There was a horrible sick stomach ache. Everything ached. Her heart, and the rest of her from fatigue. These days kept on getting harder.

Tears streamed down her face. The only sound she made was the choking in and out of her breath. Catching them rushing out only to be brought back by a big gulp to much to handle.

She sat down and cried tucking in herself just wanting to hide. The heavy ness she felt, the deep ness in her stomach was to much. She wanted to disappear to go back to a regular life, or as much of one as she could get.

She could hear people moving through the halls. They were getting louder. More stuff had to be done. She couldn't take it. She steeled her face and put away all emotions.

She stood up and opened the door. She was met with bright blue eyes. He took one look and Kendra just exploded again.

She cried a horribly ugly cry. Why was everything so unfair? Why did Seth have to lose his memory? Why did things get worse? Why couldn't she just stop crying like a baby? Why couldn't she be strong? She hated how weak she felt. She wanted to help but she couldn't.

Bracken held her in his arms and slowly rocked her back and worth. He didn't say anything but he kept on reminding her that he was there and just knowing he was there and feeling his warmth helped so much.

Slowly she calmed down from her panic attack. They sat in silence for a little bit.

"It's ok. Things happen but there's always an happy ending. You just have to stop your story at the right spot. Focus on when we closed Zzyzx. Everything was perfect. Bad things happen to good people. Life thinks it's a cruel joke." Bracken said. He ruffled some of her hair. "You want to talk about it?"

Kendra didn't say anything. She shut everything out again. She didn't speak she couldn't anymore. Bracken let go and stood up offering her a hand. She took it.

They walked to the main tree houses and got some dinner.

Kendra looked down at her food the whole time not touching it. After everyone else was done she went to her room and lied down.

Bracken hated it when Kendra did this. She would shut everything out. Being lonely. Bearing her burden by herself. She wouldn't let anyone in.

Things had been so hard for her and he needed to make it better. He made it his mission to get the old carefree Kendra back. He missed her laugh and the sound of her joking around. The peacefulness that followed her.

Bracken poked his head in her room. "Would you come walk with me?"

She slowly nodded and dragged herself off the bed. She came up to him and he led the way. He went out of the treehouse and started walking along the island.

They walked along the beach squishing sand in their toes and feeling the warm breeze.

Multiple times he tried cheering her up but it wasn't working.

He suddenly tripped and being so focused in his attempts to make her happy he fell very ungracefully. He awkwardly landed all sprawled out. Kendra quietly giggled. He smiled back up at her in a grin that was wide and filled with joy. He loved that laugh.

"You think that's funny huh?" He asked. She nodded again. So she still wasn't talking, but it was a start.

"Well, I guess I just have to…" he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He stated dashing across the sand. Kendra gripped him really tight not wanting to fall off. She shrieked and laughed trying to get him to stop. It wasn't working.

He set her down after another minute or so. "Oh it's on mister." She charged him but he quickly moved out the way.

The chase began with Bracken not quite going his fastest but staying out of reach. Kendra then tripped and cried out in pain.

Bracken immediately ran to her. He looked over her frantically checking for injuries. She tackled him and while looking down at him from sitting on his chest said "gotcha". In this moment the old Kendra was back. Her eyes gleamed and crinkled in the corners. She let out another laugh.

They continued to splash each other in the water and just running around being silly.

Afterwards they watched the sunset. Kendra was so at peace. It felt so good. If all the war and her brother stuff was gone she would have considered this one if her happy ending.


	3. Cloud watching

Cloud watching:

I don't own fablehaven

The breeze was passing over the bright green hill that Kendra and Bracken were currently laying on.

"That one" Kendra said "is a little duck"

They where watching the clouds and pointing out shapes.

"There was a little duck named Gerald and he was swimming in his pond. One day there was big storm that scared Gerald as their family was under a rock for protection. 'Mama I'm scared' little Gerald told his Mother. She comforted him and they fell asleep. They awoke to a clear sky and a brilliant rainbow" Bracken said.

Recently they had started playing a game where you watch the clouds and one person says a shape they see and the other makes a story for it. This was a favorite of Bracken's when he was little. They had started playing the game after a game of volleyball. A net had been set up and it was a very competitive game of everyone against Bracken. They had grown tired and decided to lay down. The others-Seth and the satyrs had gone of to do who knows what- had left including Dale who was "referee". There was fun shapes in the clouds and Bracken was remainded of the game and he had introduced it to Kendra.

"There is a kite and a house" Bracken said.

"Hey no fair that's cheating you only get to say one thing" Kendra said pretending to be upset.

"I'm making things more interesting."

" hmmp ok here I go. There was a little girl who lived on a farm. She loved flying the kite her Grandma had helped make for her on her birthday. It had four color pieces of fabric that made up a lot of it.

One day while she was flying it around a strong gust of wind made the kite slip from her hand. The kite flew up and up until it got stuck on the weather vain atop her house. She ran in and got her Dad and he got a ladder and rescued the kite. The end"

"Nice story"

"Ok so I see an elephant and a tree and the theme is tropical"

"And you call me unfair?" Bracken said feigning fake hurt. Kendra lightly punched him in the arm.

"Fine I'll go now."

The day went on with them trading stories back and forth with new crazy rules being added each time. The sun was beginning to set and they decided to go inside.

"That was very interesting. Thank you" Kendra said sweetly.

"It was awesome to watch the skies with you. And thank you for playing my little game." Bracken responded.

* * *

*guess what? Snow day! No school for me. Anyways somethings been on my mind so I'm going to tell it. It's kind of long but it holds a good message at the end. I'm going to tell you why I write fanfiction. Let's start at the beginning. This was before I've read Fablehaven so bear with me. I had picked up a magnus chase book. Little did I know that it was actually the third one. Stupid me. Anywho it started with him plunging in the sea. He died. Then Percy mentioned being exited about going to babysit his little sister. So I was all like hold up. Wait. So I searched it up. The first thing that popped up was a fanfiction story on if percy Jackson had a little sister. I loved it. I had never heard of fanfiction before. So I read more. I kept on reading everything I could find. My favorites were the ones about Apollo and Artemis (twin thing), the Greek gods in general, and some other stuff. I made an account in wattpad and read Percy Jackson stuff. When thinking of a username the first thing that popped in my head was yakall so I rolled with it. Eventually my friend introduced me to Fablehaven. Once finishing the series I loved it so much. I got curious so I went to see if there was fanfiction. My favorites were the ones when the characters read the books. I grew frustrated that none of them got to what I considered the good part (everything after Seth opening the window). Not one got there. Only the boring stuff. I mean I still loved it so much but think of all the funny stuff that could have happened! The awkwardness!. So I took things in my own hands. I wrote it. I read this quote on someone's fanfiction account that inspired me to write it for my own. I don't remember what the quote was but that plus my desire to see the characters read the whole thing-I wrote it. I'm proud to say I got to the good part and last it and it has 1, 049 views. So if you want a story and you can't find it make one up. It doesn't matter your skill (I've never taken a writing class a day in my life and I kind of suck, but you get the feel for it), it's so enjoyable. If you like doing it keep in doing it no matter what anyone thinks about it or you. My dream one day is for someone to stay up late reading a book I made unable to put it down. To have a place where someone can escape from reality and enjoy a journey. I want to be the cause of someone getting into reading and loving to read. Hey i'd go as far as wanting people to write fanfiction on my books. Maybe someday it will happen and I'll be in my own fairytale having my dreams come true.*


	4. Meteor shower

Meteor shower

I don't own fablehaven

This meteor shower happened on November twenty first-twenty second 2019. (This is one of the re-do's obviously.)

The sky was dark as everything else was to. Suddenly a little circle of light began to shine. It illuminated around it and caused clouds to be seen.

Little pinpricks of lights started becoming visible. They matched the stars that already shone. Then they started falling. This reminded Kendra of something out of "the little prince". She could imagine sitting on a lonely planet while playing under the stars.

She pulled up her blanket a little closer. It was just her and the stars. She was always fascinated with the sky. All the beautiful stars and colors. Like a big marble that kept her safe in her own little world. She sighed deeply.

She heard some foot steps behind her. As she turned around Bracken came into view his face becoming visible for only a moment because of a meteors shine.

It looked as if tiny stars were coming home. They tried to get closer and they missed. This is why Kendra loved the sky, it was so peaceful and majestic nothing like a busy dirty city or even the chaos at Fablehaven.

"What are we watching?" Bracken asked eyes glued to the stars.

"alpha Monocerotids" she replied.

"Unicorn aye?"

"Didn't know you knew Greek."

There conversation died off and the meteors kept on doing their thing. Kendra had never seen a meteor shower before so when she found out about it she immediately wanted to watch it for herself. She was glad she did. And who better to sit with them her very own unicorn.

They were sitting on their favorite hill looking up watching the sky. It was if tiny stars were falling down to Earth.

Bracken had turned to sit in a different position and saw the look on Kendra's face. She was amazed and in awestruck. It was amazing after the fact that she had known the magic world they lived in that she would be amazed at such little thing a stars were. Bracken loved the stars and the meteors too. They were cool but he had seen them before. He loved seeing Kendra fascinated by something the look on her face was adorable.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kendra said while taking in a large breathe. Her mossy green eyes had groan wide as dinner plates.

"Yes it totally is"

The sky lit up again and then diminished.

This night was special and they would remember it. Kendra would say it was one of the best things to have her unicorn and watch the unicorn meteor shower all in the same night.

*I am so fascinated by the sky (as well as planes even though I've never ridden in one) just as I had Kendra describe it, that's how it is to me.

So for the Valentine's Day special I was gonna write a super great Multiple part story. Long story short it didn't work so I'm going to overload the crap out of you by doing many many one-shots. Also on Valentines day look for an update on my short stories, because I'm gonna be writing about all them bromances

. I'd also like to thank everyone for all the support I've received it made my day fill with a little more sunshine.*


	5. Satyrs

satyrs

I don't own fablehaven

Kendra smiled brightly up at Bracken. Her aura was always there but she seemed to glow. Her inner beauty radiated out and Bracken asked himself how he got so lucky.

She picked up another strawberry and ate it. The wind blew through and ruffled their hair. A sound of rustling soon followed.

Newel and Doren burst threw the clearing. Newel tripped and face planted. He quickly righted himself and awkwardly said "oh um didn't mean to interrupt stuff-you guys and your stuff." Doren wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Oh look at that got to go!" They both scampered off again.

Kendra gave him a confused look and then they were interrupted again. "Fairest Kendra I have seen your beauty from afar and I had to come closer." Verl the nerdy satyr that had a big crush on Kendra said. He looked at them both then at their hands which were entwined. "And Who are you?" He asked looking Bracken up and down.

"I'm Bracken."

"Well…_Bracken_. What exactly Do you think your doing?"

"I'm eating lunch."

"Oh well I suppose I was getting a little peckish." He plopped down right in between the couple. Bracken inwardly groaned. He and Kendra always got interrupted.

Verl picked through the food in the basket and found a carrot which he started munching on. "So," he wiped his mouth "Why are you here" he gestured towards Bracken then Kendra.

"Well we were having a very great private lunch" Kendra said.

"And you?" Verl asked Bracken.

"Ya just Me and Kendra…alone, eating lunch"

Verl stood up and offered Kendra a hand. She didn't take it. "Well I must compliment the chef, I'm sorry to say that I must be leaving now, but I will walk the graceful lady home."

"Oh no need." She responded.

"I insist."

"Oh well uh Brackens allergic to satyrs that are in close proximity to trees. Ya it's a whole thing."

"Then he can wait here and we'll go."

"Ya that's great but I need his shoes near me or I'll…die." She gulped awkwardly "they don't fit."

Verl sighed "well I suppose I will leave you two then." He picked up Kendra's hand and kissed it. "Farewell sweet maiden."

Verl trotted off. Kendra had on a 'Ugh why me?' Expression. Bracken decided to tease her and said "wow you so popula'". Kendra stuck out her tongue at him.

They started walking back to the house with Bracken carrying the picnic basket. They walked into the yard and Bracken said "I love you."

They both heard a sharp inhale behind them. Swerving around revealed a shocked Verl. He pointed angrily at Bracken "you!" He screamed and charged him. Bracken stopped him by putting his hand against Verl's head keeping him at arms distance away as he tried to reach out but couldn't get him. He kept on squirming.

Bracken looked at Kendra a mix between what am I supposed to do and helpless. Bracken picked Verl up and he kicked and repeatedly screamed "put me down right now you foul creature!" Bracken walked to the edge of the yard and set him down. "What about Satyrs and close proximity!" Verl again screamed.

Bracken ran towards Kendra and they booked it to the house. Verl was following them the best he could and yelling random crap. Verl had some interesting insight on certain matters.

They got inside and slammed the door shut. Kendra looked Bracken right in the eye and said "we are never speaking about this."

"Agreed."

* * *

*I had way to much fun writing this one. Anyone gonna ask why Newel and Doren were running through the woods? Dun dun dun! Just kidding I'm not actually gonna do something with that.*


	6. Splash

splash

I don't own fablehaven.

Kendra was peacefully walking in between the gazebos at the fairy shrine. It was a little mini paradise with all the flowers and the shimmering pond.

Three fairies zoomed up to her. One looked to be Asian and had gorgeous long hair and a sky blue dress. Another one had strawberry blonde hair and a red dress the color of apples. The last one had green hair and a pudgy face with bumblebee wings.

The Asian one cleared her throat "Listen," she said while pointing at Kendra "we need to talk." She was speaking in some sort of Silvian language.

"Rosemary's an imp now!" The bumblebee one blurted out.

The other two fairies gave her a sharp look. "Rosemary was trapped and it's your fault!" The blonde one said.

"What happened?" Kendra asked. She didn't recall ever trapping a fairy, and if Seth did it then why would they come to her?

"As if you'd know." Blondie said again.

"I don't know what happened please tell me."

"Rosemary got stuck in one of your bird house things. Her leg got stuck and no one helped her. She called out to you but you ignored her!" Blondie was yelling at this point. Kendra got a confused look on her face.

The fairies started coming closer to her and two new ones joined them. Bumblebee balled a fist and shouted "You're dirt! You're fairykind, and you ignored our call! The fairy queen never should have trusted anyone as stupid as a fourteen year girl who has nothing to offer!"

Kendra took a step backward. The fairies kept on getting closer to her. Kendra put her hands up defensively and said "look I'm sorry I didn't hear her, can we just talk?"

One fairy screamed never and they advanced on her. Kendra look more steps back. The blonde fairy slapped her face and Kendra took another step but tripped.

As she lost her footing she went over the edge of the pond and into the water. Several strong slimy hands grabbed at her and pulled her down.

Kendra struggled against them but they held her with an iron grip. She needed air but she was stuck forever doomed to the bottom of the sad little pond.

* * *

Up on the surface however the fairies started to panic. They were flying around cross cross looking at the water nervously. Shiara came into the clearing upon hearing some weird noises. She immediately made contact with the Queen saying something was wrong.

The other fairies told her Kendra had fallen in the pond and Shiara re-laid the message.

The queen's presence left and a minute later Bracken stood on the island. He frantically looked around.

He went over to the edge of the pond and dived in bubbles trailing after. Shiara could hear some struggling under the water and Bracken popped back up with a very waterlogged Kendra.

Kendra wasn't breathing and Bracken wasn't either. His breathe was caught as he frantically tried to help Kendra. She was probably dying and he needed to save her.

Kendra coughed and spat out water. Her breathing was heavy and she kept on coughing.

Bracken crushed her in a smashing hug. "Can I see what happened?" He asked. She nodded.

He saw her conversation with the fairies and then the fall. Brackens eyes glowed a dark silvery blue and he turned to address the fairies. He called each of the five responsible fairies by name. Then he said "I hear by banish all of you for committing an act of treason. You have nearly caused the death of the queen's chosen one. Begone and be forever ashamed." He said this coldly. Those five fairies immediately fled into the forest.

Bracken turned back to Kendra and his expression softened. He crouched down by her. Her big eyes looked up and said "you didn't have to do that."

"Kendra your worth more than any of those fairies are combined. Your special and one of a kind. No one lights up my day like you. One smile and everything else washes away. Kendra you are way to good for me and I hope some day I'll be worthy for you as well." Bracken gently kissed the back of her palm. He could practically feel Kendra melt. Her face went bright red and she was smiling.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she softly said "i love you too."


	7. Tracks

tracks

I don't own fablehaven

FYI this kind of takes place back in the day, just pretend the characters are from that time.

A punch. Then a swing. A dodge then a kick. Kendra threw her fist at the man in front of her. He gripped his hand over hers and stopped it from hurting him.

He punched her in the stomach and she fell forward. Now on her knees the man picked up an old pipe laying around and smacked it over her head. She fell, unconscious.

One eye opened and then another. Thick ropes confined her to a rough gravely ground. She could feel two boards beneath her and something at her sides.

Kendra was stuck. She could turn her head far enough to see what was under her but what she did see in front of her made her roll her eyes. A track ran along in front of her. Train tracks.

Now she supposed she was some sort of damsel in distress, except for the distressed part. By the look of the sun in the sky it was about two. No train should be coming her way for about another hour plenty of time.

She tried wiggling around some more. She had on some big frilly sort of thing that she would never catch herself dead in. A good pair of trousers could get you far, no hassle.

A large train horn sounded. That wasn't good. Pressing her chin to her chest revealed a large train over the hill line coming her way. It kept on coming closer and closer. This was not the way Kendra wanted to die. What lame excuse is that?

In her peripheral vision she saw something else race towards her. The thing came up behind her but she couldn't see what it was.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." A voice said. It was the voice of Bracken a boy who was always trying to save her but ended up coming to late so there was nothing to save. He wanted to be a knight in shining armor. Kendra couldn't blame him, he was trying to help. He was also kind of cute.

She quickly shook that off, embarrassed. What sort of ruffian thinks that way of a nobleman. Bracken pulled out a switch knife and started cutting her bonds. The train had almost reached them at this point.

The last rope was cut and Bracken pulled Kendra up and to the side causing her to smash into the ground on her face. She had felt the air rush by as the train had passed. She barely made it.

Bracken stood awkwardly offering a hand. She didn't take it. "So," she began.

"Yes?"

"Now I want you to know this means nothing to me." Bracken looked confused and worried. She whispered into her ear "my hero."

His face lit up and he grinned a hug smile. He did a little heal-click and whooped. Kendra muttered a "shouldn't have done that, this guy looks as if he's bout to explode."

Bracken was a knight in shining armor and Kendra- against her wishes-was a full on damsel in distress. A classic case of D.i.D.

* * *

*so this one was different. I was playing more toward Kendra's rough side. In this she's some outcast on the streets or something.*


	8. Reverse

Reverse

I don't own fablehaven

Bracken squeezes his eyes shut. The pain in his cheat hurt but he would be fine, Clark however wouldn't be. He had been so close. He had watched one of his best friends die. All he had to show for it was some petty little wound.

Kendra hovered over him looking concerned. Not even her right now could make him happy. Clark was a unicorn, the only other one that tried to make friends a couple of times.

A sudden rush of emotion welled up inside of him. He had never been much to show emotion but being around all the humans had changed him. It was still rare but not as much as it had been. So right there he cried he cried for everything. His father. His friends. His challenges. His loved ones. He cried for misery and loss and for all those precious moments that were lost.

He felt a pair of small arms wrap him in a hug and warmth filled his being. Kendra was giving him some magic energy so he could heal faster and feel a little better. Her attempt made him crack a tiny smile. Kendra didn't try to tell him it was alright or give him advice, she simply was there willing to listen.

Bracken let his grief and tears of bottling up emotion loose. He probably looked terrible because he certainly felt that way.

After many moments Bracken calmed down. His breathing leveled and it felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. His burden had been shared with Kendra and he felt better.

Kendra felt better to. She felt more personally connected to Bracken. While he had been crying she had silently been as well. They shared there troubles and concerns. Now was a new day to go out and do good, to be them and not have the weight carrying them down.


	9. Act your age

act your age

I don't own fablehaven

Navarog grinned an evil smile. He pulled out long sword. He took a few practice swings. "No one to save you know huh?"

Kendra gulped. Fear penetrated her body. It was happening again. Bracken slowly crept up behind navarog. She didn't think Gavin. Not anymore.

Bracken swung his sword but Navarog blocked it. Bracken flipped Navarog's sword out of his hands. Navarog feigned kicking him in the legs and punched Brackens hands. Bracken wasn't using his Normal unicorn speed and strength, but that of a normal person's.

Now both weaponless they circled each other. They took a couple shots at each other but none found their mark. Navarog turned around and charged Kendra. She was still immobile due to irrational fear.

Bracken pounced on him. Navarog shook him off and pinned him to the floor. He drew out a short knife and held it to his neck.

Navarog turned to Kendra. "Now I'll show you what I can really do." Kendra felt her arms move. She couldn't control her body. When she tried it was as if some invisible force pushed her out. She walked up to Bracken and took Navaorg's knife. She put a foot on his chest. Fear flashed through Brackens face and Kendra mentally screamed stop.

She tried to regain control but it was no use. The knife swooped down and Bracken was dead.

* * *

"Bracken" the fairy queen said.

"Yes mother?" He replied.

"We need to talk." Bracken started to feel a little nervous was there a new threat? Had somebody been hurt? "You see now that we are fully established here you need to step up and get a firmer grip on your duties."

"What do you mean?" He asked uncertainly.

"You have been lax in your responsibilities all your life. Ruining your reputation. We need a strong firm leader since your father has not recovered yet." Her voice broke "what if we lost him again, we need you." Bracken could tell his mother was steeling herself for that moment and that's why she had spoken more sternly.

Bracken nodded his head.

One week of this terrible new life. Bracken was sick of it. He especially the more social part of it. He would have to attend gatherings and meetings and all the girls would fawn over him. It was awful. They wouldn't shut up about how great he was or how perfect any of them were to.

He wanted to go see Kendra. She always knew what to do. How to cheer him up. She wasn't like the other girls and that's what he needed.

He quickly slipped out the door leaving behind the note telling his family where he was going.

He swiftly walked towards the portal that held a gateway to Fablehaven.

He felt the familiar sensation and looked around at the small island. He walked over and asked the naiads for a boat. They quickly got him one and carried him across.

Next was the little walk back to the main house. Time passed fairly quickly and soon it came into view. He walked inside and found Ruth there. "Hello Mrs. Sorenson" he greeted.

"Call me Ruth, Marla's Mrs Sorenson." Bracken smiled at her and went up the stair case. He went up to the attic door and knocked. He said Bracken was there. He heard some scrambling and waited ten seconds before entering. Kendra was scooting away from the door looking frightened.

He quickly asked what was wrong. Her eyes darted around. Bracken walked closer. She pushed against the wall and made herself small.

"Kendra. Please tell me what's wrong I can help."

"No you can't! You should be dead! And not coming to scare me you stupid rhino!" Kendra looked at her concerned. She stood up and walked over to him poking him in the chest "why do you think you can waltz in here like you own the place. No one wants you here you're an outcast."

Bracken didn't know why she was saying this. But his hurt from these words plus his horrible week caused him to snap back "oh ya at least I can protect people."

"At least I have people I consider friends. Your just the crazy hornless unicorn!"

"You call these people your friends you know there all gonna betray you someday!"

She sniffled "well that's because they have someone else who loves them and makes them change, all I can say is I have you and what a tragedy that is!"

"I can't believe I loved you your just a naïve girl worthy of no one."

"Why don't you act your age! Stop being a baby, like me!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

All the words came rushing back to him. Why had he said those things. He had the advantage knowing Kendra's thoughts, her fears, and her dislikes. That had been a low blow. The selfish part of him reasoned she had said horrible things too. He quickly shook that off.

He wanted to go apologize and he knew he should but the selfish proud part off him made a conflict in his mind. If he apologized he would admit to being the things she had said.

He walked out of the attic staying clear of everyone. He walked back to the kingdom to do his duties.

* * *

Kendra hurt. Everything. Her mind was numb. Her eyes swollen with tears. Her eyelids heavy. She curled up on the grass and cried. Friend with all she had. She had fallen for another guy only to be betrayed…just like Gavin. Her nightmare came back in flashback. Bracken silver blood on her dagger. It was so awful.

When she had seen him all she could think was that moment. Her anger boiled up at all Navarog had done, she had taken it out on Bracken. He had responded oh how he responded.

It was like all of her worst fears coming to life. Things had been good and now it was happening like a cycle all over again.

She eventually cried herself to sleep. It was good no dream just rest.

When Kendra opened her eyes she was being held by Warren. He messed up her hair a bit and gave her a crushing hug. He whispered "Seth heard, it's ok now." That's what she needed to hear. Usually it wasn't but now it was. She had family that loved and cared about her, and it felt good even if they would betray her in the end.

* * *

The coin in Bracken's pocket grew warm. He didn't actually need a coin himself but as Seth explained it "bro, it's so much more cool! Like we're spy's and these are our walker talkies! Cause you know we're spies."

While thinking of Seth he wondered how Kendra was holding up. He had shut himself in his work, locking up all the emotions.

He answered Seth 'what's up?'

"Listen we need to purify Kurisock's tar pit. Don't ask why grandpa just told me we needed your help since you know while unicorn thing."

'We meeting at the tar pit?'

"Ya. Come in like three hours if you can". Guess Seth didn't realize how much effort went in to being prince of a magical kingdom. Bracken decided he might as well do it.

So three hours later he stood at the edge of the pit horns in hand. Seth walked up to him and said told him the rest of them.

Kendra was there and she refused to look at him. Stan cleared his voice "I'm going to let Bracken take charge since he's had the most experience." Bracken told everyone that clearing the items out is probably to the expense they could do.

Kuriscock has been a demon who resided here choosing the pit as his domain. When the shadow plague occurred Lena had destroyed him as well as Ephira the crazy hamamdryad wanting to return to her former state-with a magic white rock Kendra had received from the fairy queen to defeat them.

The area was full of demon sludge so Bracken got started. Kendra helped purify as well due to her new found abilities.

After working hard for an hour they had made good progress. Kendra looked spent and Bracken suggested she rested. She refused and continued working.

A giant tentacle like thing shot up and grabbed the young fairykind around the waist dragging her in. Warren almost jumped in after her but Bracken stopped him explaining the sludge would kill humans.

Bracken ran down the side of the pit and gripped his second horn hard. Another tentacle shot up and tried to grab him. He touched it with his horn. It recoiled.

Tentacles quickly surrounded him and he was overwhelmed. They pulled him under to. It dragged him to a middle spot where an air bubble lied. Kendra was struggling inside it. She looked at him and quickly said "I'm sorry how things ended between us." She was pulled away again.

New found strength filled Bracken. He felt himself well up with adrenaline and magic. He pushed outward with all he had. The darkness shriveled away until all that was left was a hole, him, and Kendra.

He ran up to her and saw that she lay on her side. Her body was marked with a dark tint. She was bruised where the tentacles had grabbed her. But she was alive and that's all the mattered. Her aura was dim.

He went over and purified the darkness out of her. The marks faded away but her aura was no better. He checked himself and found a new energy inside of him so deep it was astounding.

He looked back at Kendra. She wasn't fairykind anymore and it was his fault she had given him the magic he needed to save them. He put his hands on her and gave the energy back. A blinding whiteness filled the air as energy was transferred.

Once Bracken felt his normal magic again he stopped pumping. Kendra rolled over and looked at him. She was mentally and physically tired. She quietly whispered "I'm sorry".

Bracken replied "there is not a moment I regret most than our fight. I meant none of the things I said. I know your fears and I used them to harm you which no one deserves especially you. You are my light you make the world a better place and when I say I'm sorry I mean it more than anything. I know you can't forgive me for I've sinned the worst anyone could have." Kendra places a hand on his arm.

"I forgive you." She pushed the memories of her side of the conversation and the nightmare through to him. He looked up from his head being hung and gave her a hug. A bone-crushing-Warren hug.

And everything was alright plus Seth got to keep some pretty cool new toys.

* * *

*ooh look how long this is! I literally crammed three different stories in one. Can you tell? Ya I'm on a roll. That's the end of the Valentine's Day special! Most of these were really cringey but that's ok!*


	10. Those meddling kids

**Those meddling kids**

**I don't own fablehaven. Suggested by the super fabulous NaoSa. Ideas from the marvelous LunaTenebris. And inspired by one of RaeBurgess's epic drawings (pretty sure you're blue-violin, it'd kinda be awkward if you weren't)**

Kendra wasn't sure how it happened. She was enjoying her time by spending it with her family and Bracken. Seth had had a "genius" idea. The next minute had blurred by in a series of Seth turning into to lawyer Seth, and convincing them that it was a great idea to play Truth or Dare. It wasn't.

Seth cleared his throat once everyone had gathered in a small circle. The group consisted of Seth himself, Kendra, Bracken, Vanessa, and Warren. No amount of pleading brought Dale down to play with them. Well pleading on Seth's part. Warren kept on trying to convince him that it wasn't worth it. He knew it was a bad idea to play with him. "Alrighty then!" He rubbed his hands together like the maniac he was. "I'll go first. Warren, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he looked Seth straight in the eyes. Kendra knew it wasn't wise to show weakness when Seth turned to mischief mode.

"I dare you to…let me do your hair!"

Warren looked confused. "My hair?"

Seth grinned and motioned for him to follow him. Warren approached Seth carefully. The rest of the group waited in silence, they were too entertained by the sounds coming from the other room.

"What the heck! No! I swear if you put that…AHHHHH! What is that?! Seth Michael Sorenson!...I am putting my foot down! You. Will. Not. Do. That."

Seth snickered. "Ok, Princess."

Warren sharply inhaled. Seth clapped his hands. "A masterpiece!" He must have flicked off the salon cape because there was a dull thump on the floor. A soft metal shink followed. It was a mirror. Warren screamed. "Now, now," Seth said, "Why don't you go show off you're new look?"

Warren grudgingly stepped around the corner. Kendra's breath hitched. What had Seth done. Parts of his were cut randomly. Strips of dye colored stray pieces. Half of his head was almost…curly. Was that an Afro? "Warren," Kendra laughed, "you look like you were mugged by a clown."

"I was."

Laughter erupted from the air and Warren looked close to muttering Seth. He cleared his throat, hoping to move the attention elsewhere. "Kendra, truth or dare?"

Kendra bit her lip. "Dare?"

Warren grinned. "I dare you to bring me a pizza. You know, the good kind. Artichokes, pineapple, the works." Kendra wrinkled her nose. Warren was disgusting.

Vanessa elbowed Warren. "What kind of dare is that?" Warren didn't answer, the mischievous glint in his eye was enough of an answer.

Kendra stood up from her spot. "Fine. Bracken, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

Kendra opened the door and the two walked out. Hopefully Kendra's relatives would still be in one piece by the time she got back.

After getting in the truck, starting the car, and reminding Bracken of the seatbelt function, they were off on their way. Kendra didn't go to any of the normal pizza places, that would be to easy, so instead she went out of her way to get the single worst pizza she could find: Mickey-D's. It was as if Pizza Hut And McDonald's had a baby. A terribly disgusting baby. At a dollar per pizza, the crust tasted like cardboard and the cheese was so fake it was completely puke worthy. Kendra grinned, she had been hanging around Seth too much lately.

Half hour later, they walked inside. Flies covered the outside windows and there wasn't a drive through. Kendra stuck her hand out to turn the doorknob. Afterwards, she pulled out the small bottle of hand sanitizer she kept on her at all times and rubbed it in. They got inside and waited in the line. Another bit of waiting and the greasy cashier greeted them. "Hey. Order?" He dragged his furry arm across his nose and sniffed loudly.

"One small cheese pizza with artichokes, anchovies, pineapple, and almonds." Kendra said. She still wasn't sure why almonds were a choice. Someone must have mistaken them for pine nuts.

"Ready in a moment. 1.10." He pointed them towards two barstools. Kendra paid him before seating herself. She sat down but leapt back up as she felt something sticky under her. Someone had spilled soda on it. She hadn't noticed the gum yet. Bracken kept poking at the stiff, red "upholstery" of the seats.

"Is this," poke, "normal?"

"Probably not."

Their waiter came over to them. This man had a man bun held by a hairnet and a grizzly beard that also appeared hairnetted. Wasn't only the kitchen needed to have hair nets?

"Thanks."

Kendra grabbed the paper plate and set it in front of her. She produced a gallon-sized plastic bag. The pizza was safely zipped inside it before she told Bracken that they were leaving.

Bracken eyed the pizza. "You're giving that to him? Why?"

Kendra shrugged. "Truth or Dare is supposed to be funny. And besides, Warren's eating habits are so disgusting somebody has to put him straight."

Kendra and Bracken got into the car and Kendra pulled out of the parking lot. She got one last glimpse of the sad mascot. It's paint was peeling and it had the most horrendous smile.

"How do you even know about this place?" Bracken asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh that's the thing, you can't just _not_ know about this place."

Kendra had an idea. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her seat. She dug around the small back seat before giving a triumphant yell. "Yes! I knew there had to be one back here!" Bracken eyed the box in her hand. "Warren's always eating Dominoes." She opened the bag and pulled out the already soggy pizza and transferred it to the cardboard box. She handed the concoction to Bracken before driving again. Bracken shook his head. He was never going to understand the Sorenson's. He settled on taking Kendra's free hand and she flashed him a smile.

Thirty minutes later they were back at Fablehaven. Kendra had slid on an old baseball cap. She came through the door and in a horrible New Jersey accent asked if "Somebody 'round here ordered a pizza."

Warren looked up from where Vanessa was restraining him. Apparently a fight had broken out and Vanessa had decided to play peace maker. "Say that one more time," Vanessa growled. Kendra took a step back, but Vanessa wasn't looking at her. She was peering at Seth. Said kid made a squeak and took a step back. Kendra whistled. All eyes turned to her.

"We leave you alone for an hour and look what happens!" she had her hands on her hips at this point. "Honestly. And I thought you guys were adults!" Warren shrugged. "Fine. Warren your pizza." Warren stepped forward and opened the box. So far so good.

"Perfect!" he said. He moved the box to his right arm. Warren was coming in for the one-sided hug. After gripping Kendra and lifting her off the floor, she screamed.

"Warren? What are you doing?" A scared edge was creeping into her voice.

Propping open he box on his knee, Warren grabbed the pizza and dragged it across Kendra's face. He wiped it in her hair, in her eyes, and finally dropped it down her shirt. "WARREN!" The stinky aroma filled the air. Kendra was spitting bits of uncooked dough out of her mouth. The "sauce" dribbled down the corner of her mouth.

"Twinsies!" Warren said. He slid his face closer to her's and took out his phone, snapping a selfie. Kendra looked mad. No one dealt with a mad Kendra. She wiped the goop of her face and shoved it in his. Vanessa quickly joined her.

Warren cowered from the two girls. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side!" He called out to Vanessa.

She grinned. "What are girlfriends for?"

Bracken and Seth stood leaning against the wall watching the exchange. "That," Seth pointed out, "is what happens when you get Kendra angry." Bracken gulped.

After everyone had significantly calmed down, changed clothes, and all potentially harmful things were removed from the room, the game continued.

"Seth," Kendra said, "Truth or Dare."

"Please. You're dares are so wimpy. And you're truths suck more. Dare."

"I dare you to not make a peep for the rest of the game." Seth opened his mouth to say something but Kendra put a hand over his mouth. "No talking. Your turn."

Seth pointed at Bracken. "Truth?" Seth narrowed his eyes. Seth moved his lips, but Kendra didn't have the faintest idea of what he was trying to say. "Seth, I can't read lips." Seth started pointing at random objects. He nodded for Bracken to understand. Bracken didn't get it. Seth opened his hand and closed it in a way that made it look like a mouth talking. He then pointed to each person in the room. Bracken didn't get it. Seth was exasperated. He marched off to find a piece of paper and a writing utensil.

When he came back, he scribbled on the paper before handing it to Bracken. "Tell us what you think of each person in the room. Uh…ok. Well, Warren you're like a cousin to me. Seth you're like the little brother I never had. Vanessa you aren't my favorite. And Kendra is positively wonderful." Seth crossed his arms. He snatched the paper back and wrote more on it. "More than that? What does 'wanting the dirt' mean?" Kendra quickly explained it. He sighed. "Warren, I find you funny but it takes quite an amount of energy to spend the day with you. Seth, it gets tedious having you pull me off in every which way, but I suppose you can't get much worse." Seth smiled, he had his I'm-scheming-and-you-can't-stop-me look on his face. "Vanessa, you're not as bad as most blixes but you're company is terrible. Kendra, you ate the best thing that's happened to me and there's not a bit of you I wouldn't change." Seth gagged. He pointed a finger at his mouth and doubled over. Kendra rolled her eyes but she was blushing.

Bracken cleared his throat. "Vanessa, Truth or Dare?" The two glared at each other.

"Dare."

"Follow me."

The two went up the stairs. Once they reached the top their faint voices could be heard. "What are we doing in Seth's—"

"Move."

The door opened and Kendra couldn't hear anything else.

Bracken came down soon, a smug expression on his face. Vanessa followed suit a little later.

"This game was stupid anyway," she muttered. Vanessa was decked out in white footie pajamas. A large silver oval covered her stomach and the head…the head had a pointy horn and a rainbow mane made from string.

"Hey!" Seth shouted, "I was waiting to use that!"

Warren slipped out his phone again and took a picture. Vanessa shot him a death glare but he smiled innocently. "What did I do?"

"Alright, that's it, game's over." Vanessa marched out. Kendra saw the sparkly boots as Vanessa's feet stomped. Kendra wasn't even going to ask why Seth had that. If there's anything she knew, it was that it was sometimes better not question his motives.

* * *

***wow I'm so funny. Thanks so much for the suggestion! It was literally so fun! It also wasn't supposed to take eight years, so sorry :). Anywho thanks to LunaTenebris for making Warren demand pizza, you started an avalanche of ideas. And to RaeBurgess who made a lovely drawing of Warren in a unicorn suit after losing a bet, I kinda twisted it but that's where it's from. And thoughts on Mickey-D's? Hope the health department doesn't shut them down or anything. Sorry that I made fun of Pizza Hut but from what my brothers tell me it's terrible ( I don't like pizza, so I haven't had it). And McDonalds is kinda stereotypic cheap, gross food (I think it's fine). And of course any die-hard Scooby-Doo fans such as myself will totally get the title.***


End file.
